


Chan and Saturday Morning

by Yoyoyoyo



Series: Choi Household [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, dino is their kid, jeongcheol - Freeform, parents jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: It was a Saturday morning and everyone is allowed to sleep more, but Chan has something to tell and his parents are too weak to ignore him.





	Chan and Saturday Morning

"Papa! Papa!" Jeonghan often thinks that Chan is definitely made for him because the child literally can sleep like a rock like he does, but moments like this makes him contemplate otherwise.

Glancing at their clock on the bedside table, Jeonghan squinted his eyes to make up the digits on it. Good heavens. It is only 6:30 in the morning. He's sure they tucked him at exactly 8:00 last night and that's enough to have Chan to wake up at 8 o'clock in the morning. Why is his baby up at this early **Saturday** forsaken peace?

Chan might have gotten impatient because he started bouncing up and down on the bed and Jeonghan had to smile fondly at his husband snoring beside him, still sound asleep. The two of them are usually light sleepers _(but Jeonghan could go back to sleep if he wants)_ and he thinks that Seungcheol has managed to set a setting in which: **when Chan is in endangered or not feeling good, his light sleeper mode would automatically be on.**

But since Chan is just here to wreck their peaceful morning sleep, Seungcheol remained deep in slumber.

Leaning down to give his husband a kiss on his forehead, Jeonghan then opened his arms for his child. "Why is my baby up? It's still very early," he asks while sniffing the kid's chubby round cheeks.

Chan giggles in delight. "I learnt something, Papa!" Jeonghan laughs lightly as he rubs Chan's cheeks lovingly. "What did Channie learn? Papa wants to know! Can you tell Papa?"

The twinkle in Chan's eyes doubled when the two of them got pulled by the supposedly sleeping man beside them. "Daddy!" Chan squeals when Seungcheol placed him in between and pretends he's still asleep while he hugs the kid tightly. "Daddy, you're wakey wakey! I know!" Chan had accused.

As if on cue, Seungcheol opened one of his eyes to meet his son's laughing face and husband's loving smile. What a great Saturday morning.

"Good morning, muffin," Seungcheol greets while nuzzling Chan's neck, effectively tickling the child. He peeks at Jeonghan from behind, "Hi, love." Jeonghan smiled in reply and they shared a kiss on top of Chan's head.

Chan had pretty much saw them share a peck here in there, but when Seungcheol bites on Jeonghan's lower lip, the child does not need to witness that.

"Now, what were you guys talking about again?" Seungcheol opens the topic and Chan quickly sits up. "Daddy! I learnt something from school!"

"Tell Daddy and Papa."

Before Chan could start, the family heard the doorbell rings. Jeonghan and Seungcheol shares a look, a mutual question if they're expecting any visitor today. Both faces were confused, so they both don't expect anyone. A visitor on a Saturday is not at all weird, but at only past 6:30 AM? It is.

"I'll go check it, stay here with Chan," Seungcheol quickly proposes like he always does and Jeonghan could feel his heart swells with love from the protectiveness Seungcheol has for their family. He snatches a random white cotton shirt from their closet and made his way downstairs. Jeonghan could hear his quick footsteps as he answers the door.

Pulling Chan closer to him, Jeonghan waits until he hears the sound of their door opening and— wait, is that Jihoon's voice?

Confusion was written on his face, but Chan's says another.

"It worked! Papa, it worked!" the child gushes and Jeonghan was left perplexed. Deeming that it's safe to go down, he pulls his child along with him, stands up and heads downstairs to meet their friend (read: almost family). Chan was giggling in his arms and Jeonghan was more confused.

"Uncle Jihoon!"

Jihoon peeks from Seungcheol's behind to see Jeonghan, as he carries Chan, make their way towards them. "Good morning, Chan," he greets with a wave.

The 12 year old Wonwoo, who's behind Jihoon and is actually here, too, also waves at Chan and Jeonghan. Jihoon received a small hug from Jeonghan and Wonwoo was given a kiss on his head as a greeting.

Wonwoo had always been close to the couple. Almost like a child to them.

"So, what's happening here?" Jeonghan asks. The three men then started snickering as they all throw Chan a look. Jeonghan gets the message and he tries, _tries_ , to look at Chan with a stern face. "Baby, what did you do?"

Chan blinks his eyes innocently before pouting. "Wonwoo-hyung taught Channie how to use that..." he says cutely while he pushes his fist on his ear. Jeonghan gets it. Chan is only 3 so his vocabulary isn't clear yet, but they long discovered that the toddler tends to express his messages through gestures and small movements.

Like, this one, he's talking about cellular phones.

"Jihoon apparently got a missed call from my phone so he thought there's an emergency going on here," Seungcheol explains. Wonwoo smiles sheepishly, "It might be my fault, too. I didn't expect him to catch up that quickly when I showed him how I called Uncle Shua yesterday at school."

Jeonghan smiled at Wonwoo, telling him that it's not his fault before turning to tend their child, now pouting because somehow in this conversation, he figured that what he did is wrong. Well, not entirely wrong, but not entirely right either.

"Channie, what did Papa tell about using other's things?"

"No using without asking..."

"Especially Daddy's phone. Daddy has a lot of important things in them," Jeonghan explains. Well, he might've lied a bit at that since Seungcheol has two phones, one for business matters and the other for his personal things. However, at some point, the latter device had become Chan's past time and since Seungcheol has all the important things on his other phone (and he's weak for his son), he doesn't really mind Chan using his personal one. The child didn't know that, though, so they sometimes use it as an excuse to get the phone back away from the child's hands with the excuse that Daddy needs it when his play hours had been too long. A child shouldn't be too exposed to the device anyway.

When Chan finds out, they just have to deal with that in the future.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan melts inside when Chan speaks with a pout, exactly how Seungcheol does when he did something dumb and is trying to please his husband.

"Channie is sorry, Papa. Daddy, sorry..."

Jeonghan kissed his forehead. "I love you, baby." Seungcheol smiles as he takes Chan from Jeonghan's arms and rubs his back. "It's okay, bud. Just listen to what Papa says, okay? And I think we need to say sorry to Uncle Jihoon and Wonwoo-hyung, too. Can we do that?"

Chan nods before reaching his arms towards Jihoon and Wonwoo. "Uncle, hyung, Channie is sorry..."

Jihoon steps forward to receive Chan and let the kid rubs his small fluffy face against his. Before Seungcheol could even tease him because he visibly blushes, Jeonghan had already slapped his husband on his arm. Jihoon sends him a thankful smile.

Wonwoo's fingers are currently being grasped by Chan's small hands, the almost teen smiling at the kid's way of apologizing. "It's okay, Channie. Hyung will still teach you things, but we need to listen to Papa and Daddy, too. Is Channie okay with that?"

"Channie is okay..."

With the commotion resolved, Jeonghan clapped his hands before resting it on the hands settled on his stomach. How did Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his waist, he didn't know and he won't complain. Never.

"So, everyone fine with breakfast? I like to try this new pancake mix I saw from the television."

He feels Seungcheol smile on his shoulder, hears Wonwoo and Chan's cheers and shares a grin with Jihoon. Waking up earlier than expected on a Saturday morning feels nice, too, Jeonghan supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: ahsiwangs


End file.
